


Скаляр

by Varfolomeeva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Алья Сезер никого не любит.





	Скаляр

Алья Сезер никого не любит.  
  
Она любит семью, лучшую подругу, свой блог, которым самозабвенно занимается. Но она никогда не чувствовала интереса в романтическом плане.  
  
Она наблюдает за Маринетт и ее бесконечными попытками завоевать расположение Адриана, как за интересным реалити-шоу. Точно, как наблюдает за парижскими героями через объектив телефона.  
  
Ей интересно, каково это, когда начинает бешено биться сердце, когда до изнеможения сосет под ложечкой, когда теряются мысли при виде _того самого._  
  
Но Алья — зритель. Сейчас она в эпицентре, но вот начинаются титры, и приходит пора возвращаться к _своей_ жизни.

\---

Нино смотрит на Маринетт влюбленными глазами. День. Второй. Но Алья знает, чем это закончится, и ей нисколько его не жалко. Ей не понять.  
  
Алья никого не любит.  
  
Лицо Нино медленно вытягивается, когда она как между делом говорит ему, что его чувства к Маринетт останутся безответными. Под пальцами сухой песок, а в клетке неприятно пахнет животиной. Алья переводит взгляд на прутья, и они начинают двоиться. Приходится зажмурить глаза.  
  
Сидящий рядом Нино шмыгает носом, и Алья торопится заполнить тишину пустой болтовней, чтобы отвлечь его. Она натянуто улыбается, весело размахивает ладонями, и напряжение немного спадает.  
  
Под конец дня, Нино, как ни странно, просто сияет.

\---

В воздухе пахнет осенью. Алья до того туго завязывает волосы в хвост, что кожа головы начинает ныть. В последнее время ей чудится, что Нино кидает на нее странные взгляды. Алья не хочет сделать ему больно, и всеми фибрами души надеется, что ей кажется. Да, они сблизились, но у нее есть четко установленные границы. _Нино, не надо, пожалуйста._ Крутится в голове зациклившаяся мысль, и Алья прослушивает счастливое щебетание Маринетт.  
  
— Знаешь, что? — внезапно шепчет подруга.  
  
Алья прижимается лбом к холодному металлу шкафчика. — Что?  
  
— Адриан сказал мне, что ты нравишься Нино.  
  
В глазах Маринетт играют искорки, и Алья даже не может подобрать слов. Она смеется, осознавая, что ей все-таки не показалось, и Маринетт подхватывает смех, не замечая срывающиеся истеричные нотки в голосе Альи.

\---

Ляиф все чаще зовет ее с собой. Не важно куда. В кино, попить кофе, помочь с подборкой плейлиста. Алья идет. Идет, не давая ему руку, идет, соблюдая дистанцию, идет, притворяясь, что пропускает мимо ушей изредка проскальзывающие серьезные вещи, которые он пытается ей сказать. Игнорировать факт симпатии со временем становится невыносимо.  
  
— Мы же друзья?  
  
— Конечно.

\---

Алья никого не любит.  
  
Алья серьезно считает, что не должна поддаваться ему. Ведь это нечестно. По отношению не к ней. К нему. Алья хочет считать себя хорошим человеком. Разве хороший человек ранит своих друзей? Вряд ли. Так разве будет справедливо позволять возникнуть безответным чувствам?  
  
Алья лежит у него на кровати, закинув ноги на изголовье. Нино, сидя на полу, копается в ноутбуке. Она бездумно водит пальцами по короткому ежику волос, делая вид, что не замечает, как горят его уши.  
  
— Нино.  
  
Он запрокидывает голову, кладёт ее на кровать. — Да?  
  
— Еще раз, что мы делаем? — на ее вопрос он смешно морщит лоб, и Алья отмечает, что это не вызывает в ней совершенно никаких эмоций. — Вроде бы готовим презентацию.  
  
— Ах, точно, — она неловко замолкает. В голове ни единой мысли, и говорить сегодня нет никакого желания. А ей нужно отвлечься от неуютной тишины. И безумно хочется извиниться. Тысячу раз.

\---

Алья его не любит.  
  
Нисколечко. Ни капельки. Она не находит в нем ничего для себя привлекательного. _До боли обидно._  
  
Алья целует его первая, и, к сожалению, ее мир не переворачивается с ног на голову. Нино зарывает пальцы в ее волосы, но с такой осторожностью, словно боится спугнуть.   
  
Он шумно выдыхает, отрываясь от ее губ. Поцелуй был мокрым и… безвкусным. От его щетины у Альи зудит кожа над верхней губой, но от того, с какой нежностью он поглаживает ее щеку, где-то внутри ёкает. А потом становится еще обиднее.  
  
Алья снова его целует, пробует разбудить в себе хотя бы отголоски нежных чувств, но в душе пустота заполняется нелепой благодарностью и угрызениями совести.  
  
Когда Нино ее целует, то закрывает глаза. Алья же нет. Она рассматривает мельчайшие впадинки на его коже, морщинки сомкнутых век, неожиданно густые ресницы. Ей кажется, что это происходит не с ней, и лишь когда она остается одна, в своей комнате и перебирает в памяти произошедшее — вот тогда и приходит понимание и принятие.

\---

  
— Чем я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Кажется, что ответ приоткроет ей завесу на все тайны мира. Алье безумно любопытно, ни на секунду не покидает ее этот вопрос.  
  
Широкие ладони на ее спине замирают и только спустя пару мгновений возобновляют движение. Алье вдруг становится страшно и она лишь сильнее утыкается лицом в свои руки. Нино молчит.

\---

— Чем я тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Она задает это вопрос каждый раз, когда Нино ее целует.   
  
— А чем _я_ тебе нравлюсь?  
  
Алья лежит на спине, Нино сидит у нее на ногах и с силой разводит ее руки, не давая ей закрыть лицо. Тогда она просто поворачивает голову вбок. В ушах громко шумит кровь. Он вздыхает.  
  
— Нечего ответить?  
  
Алья зажмуривается.   
  
Она не скажет ему, что ей нравится его любовь к ней. Которая читается в каждом взгляде, выражении лица, жесте, прикосновении.  
  
Алья до сих пор его не любит.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5406557)


End file.
